Yasuko Fujita
Yasuko Fujita is a professional mahjong player who became a pro after success in Intercollegiate and Business Leagues. She is first introduced when Hisa Takei invites her to play against two of her freshman. She acts as a commentator for mahjong tournaments, often seen eating a bowl of katsudon. Here she provides some unique insight into how the players play. While she respects how Koromo Amae plays the game, having lost to her once, she cannot help but tease her small stature. She has mistaken Yumi Kajiki as Tsuruga's mahjong club's president on multiple occasions. Fujita has a small tatoo on her left arm. Appearance Yasuko has short dark purple hair and brown eyes. She usually wears a collar, red earrings, and a black jacket. According to her professional mahjong card, she is 25 years old, 170 cm tall, and weights 57 kg. Personality Fujita has a laid back personality, but can also be quite blunt. She also has a big appetite shown eating many extra large servings of katsudon. With Koromo, she likes to tease her and wishes she had a child like her. She seems to have a close relationship with Hisa Takei. Playing Style / Abilities Being a professional, Fujita is highly skilled at what she does. Her specialty is making a comeback in the end of the game. For this reason, she is often played in the captain position when her team is losing. People have nicknamed her the "' Reversal Queen'". Plot Training Camp Arc Fujita is first seen entering Mako Someya's mahjong parlor. She orders a extra large bowl of katsudon before going over to play Saki Miyanaga and Nodoka Haramura. She didn't do much at the beginning of the match but then turned it on to humiliate the first years. Afterward it is revealed that she is a professional; but when Saki was feeling relieved Fujita reveals that at a Pro-Am last year she was beaten by a high schooler Koromo Amae. She then stated that those two have no hope of beating her. Prefectural Tournament Arc Yasuko is next seen before the tournament starts talking to a reporter about Koromo being absent. When the reporter asks Fujita pro who will take the spotlight in this years tournament she instantly says Koromo Amae. She then stated that every year a monster appears and then lists them. When the reporter spots Nodoka, Fujita comments on how she's nothing special. After Kiyosumi's first round win, she goes and congratulates them. She then wonders what Hisa did to make them so strong. After they leave for their second round match, Fujita pro again comments that no matter how much Saki has improved Koromo will still destroy her. Yasuko is seen in the finals commenting on the matches. After the second match she goes out in the hallway to greet Koromo. After a bit of teasing both ways, Fujita notices suspicious people and call them out. When they notice etopen she decides to let Koromo handle giving it back to her. Yasuko is then again shown commenting throughout the rest of the matches. During intermission of the final game, Koromo gets something to drink and is greeted by Fujita again. After Fujita teases her a little, she tells Koromo that she should start playing instead of getting played, to which Koromo doesn't understand. Fujita is again seen commenting until the end of the finals. By the end of the match she says that Saki must really be loved by the tiles to win with those odds. Individual Tournament *Anime Only Arc* She is once again the commentator for the matches. Combined Training Camp Arc A few weeks after the tournament with Takako Kubo going through record of mahjong players for an unknown selection committee. After teasing Kubo for a bit, Fujita reveals that there is an upcoming training camp that she will attend. When Yasuko joins in on the training camp she takes Yumi along to play against Hisa and Mako and afterward wishing to battle against Hisa once more. On the next day she along with Koromo and Saki were at a table looking for one more opponent until Touka Ryuumonbuchi joined and in her "cold" state decimated them. It was later revealed in a flashback that Fujita set up the training camp and told Hisa to hide that fact as well as them being friends. National Tournament Arc Yasuko appears along with Takako Kubo during the lunch break of the second round. There she converses with Sukoya Kokaji about a player who had the same name as someone she had played against during her time in highschool. Kokaji then asks what Fujita is doing there and when she is about to reveal the reason she was interrupted by Ikuno Akasaka, then leaves. National Championship Arc Yasuko meets up with Toshi Kumakura and hands her a document. They then begin to discuss the match and certain players for a national team. She watches the championship with Toshi. Yasuko mentions that Satoha Tsujigaito has won three times but her hands where low and being around that much firepower was too much. Trivia *Her professional mahjong card has the number S-23, perhaps meaning that she ranks the 23rd in the Japanese national professional mahjong players ranking. Category:Professional players Category:Characters